


Chesspieces

by FlareArrow



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anti-Hero, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Humor, Dragons, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Original Character(s), Overpowered Character, Rasism against main character, Suspense, in-story narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareArrow/pseuds/FlareArrow
Summary: Dude is an elf, but actually not. Got kicked out. Adventures begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this story was written by my friend and I just wanted to share it. I hope it will help him to finish it and give him inspiration.
> 
> Also the story is completly original, but was heavily inspired by Overlord and GW2 online game (thats why I added them as fandoms).
> 
> Any comments are highly appriciated.  
> Hope, you will like this story as much as I do. Thank you :)

I’m the narrator, my name’s Tim. Oh and that over there is Tom, hey Tom! Tom is an Elf like everybody else, Tom is special though, for he does not have the same skin as everyone else, because of that no one like’s Tom. Long story short, Tom is an outcast. In the past there’s been many outcast’s, such as Tam the Human or Tim the Talker. But those were outcast at an older age. Tim died shortly after being outcast. What does being outcast even mean? Well you see the Elf’s live inside of „Hohenheim“ the Perfect city where no one can die and everyone almost has a happy life. The Creators of the city are the High Elf’s, They could also be called The Old God’s. Well being outcast means you get kicked out of the city, you might think „oh that’s not THAT bad“. Well you see beyond the city is a wasteland of nothingness, at least that’s what the history books say. You see there are actually 6 races in this Word.

The Elf’s have heavily cut themselves off from the outside world so everybody thinks They have either died off or have cast themselves off into another dimension.

The Charr is a war hungry race, they are humanoid animals they are also one of the most advanced races.

The Asura are the most advanced but one of the weaker races because of how small they are, but, they balance that with the insane intellect each of them posses.

The Sylvary, these are one of the least advanced, they are humanoid plant „monsters“ they are created from the Spirit Tree

Then the Elementals, they are the least advanced by light years, you see they are the elements Fire, Water, Rock, Air charged with a huge amount of magical energy, so most of the time they are either summoned or created by accident.

And now the humans, they have been defeated by the Charr many times, they are quite advanced but don’t have anything special other than an affinity for Holy Magic.

Now back to the High Elf’s / Old God’s what are they? Well they are gods thrown to the Mortal Realm by stronger gods AKA the New God’s, the Old God’s still posses the most magical power out of any being in the Mortal Realm. And now, what IS magic?

Well there are many types of magic, ten to be specific, Elemental, Illusions, Forbidden, Chaos, Renegade, Holy, Berserk, Druid, Summoner and an Asura special „Technomancy“. All of these have got at least 2 branches, all god’s can use all of these other then Technomancy, But mortal beings are born with an affinity for one of these, Tom here is a Renegade he can talk to Legendary spirits and summon a part of their power, Tom can summon these „Adraxyx The Undying Demon“, „Razorclaw The Legendary Charr“, „Gron The Old God „and „Guts The Legendary Berserker“. Anyway Tom is summoned to the High Elf’s chamber and all he hears is [Darkness] and he sees nothing, it’s like he’s blind then he hears [Portal] he can see again, but he isn’t in the chamber’s anymore, he is in the wasteland. He goes forward and is quickly greeted with a faint whisper of [Chaos Bolt] and he has been knocked out, the next time he wakes up he is in a human city. 

He seems to be in a very broken house with dark clothed people around him, one of them yells „He’s awake“, Tom responds by saying „Uh yeah, hey?“ that seemed to be a bad move as everyone is weirdly looking at him „Who are you?“ says one of the hooded figures, the other’s nod, 

„Uh i am Tom, an elf“. The response is „He’s insane“[Chaos Bolt] A purple ball of “Fire” flies from her hand, Tom was ready for this and summons the power of Adraxyx and absorbs the Bolt and then He cast’s [Chaos Blast] A purple “laser” flies from his hand. The hooded figure jump back and dodge’s the laser, Tom does not hit any of them. And then he summons the power of Gut’s and [Fortress] he glows and a wall appears and [Ground Smash] his hands flow orange and he smashes the ground, the whole building comes crashing down. One of the hooded figure’s yell’s [Portal] a purple portal appears and they jump into it. Tom does not take any major harm from the destruction because of Fortress which blocks ½ of all damage. But now he feels quite tired because of the Fortress spell, it is a high tier spell that eats a lot of mana and energy. Gut’s tells him “Sleep on the ground” “That’s too uncomfortable” responds Tom. 

He goes into the main square of town, it does not seem like anyone noticed the house falling down, He needs to find a tavern, he asks the townsfolk’s, they point him in the correct direction and he finds it. He does not have the money to pay, in fact, he has no money at all and so he has to sleep on the ground or not sleep at all. He chooses the worse option and does not sleep at all, because Tom is a man of luxury. 

He tries to walk out of town but the guards stop him and they do not seem happy, though Tom wouldn’t be either working as a town guard, “Show us your permission” They say, Tom thinks *permission, permission for what? To leave the town? Why would I need that*. And so Tom runs, Tom runs as quickly as his legs take him, and that does not seem to be fast enough though as the town guard tackle him. He tries to shake them off, he fails but it was a good attempt Tom maybe next time, but Tom disagrees as he blasts both of the guards with lighting knocking them out maybe even killing them. The important thing here is that Tom is out of town and heading up


	2. Chapter 2

Going up Tom discovers a forest and a man chopping the trees down he asks the man if he’s a lumberjack and he responds “No I chop the trees down for fun” he could tell the man was being sarcastic. He could also tell he wasn’t happy with him being around but to be quite honest Tom didn’t really care, but still he walked away just in case the lumberjack attacked, but in fact he does not walk away instead he falls asleep.

The next time he wakes up it is still night and the lumberjack is still chopping away at the same tree, it does not seem like he fell asleep for very long “Oh, you are awake already” says the lumberjack “Seems like you have had a rough day eh?” “Uh, yeah” answers Tom like a student after passing an exam, in other words utterly wasted. He stood up and asked “Where’s the town you get the wood for?” “I do it for myself, there’s no town near here, other than the town you probably came from” In other words, Tom is going to have to walk for a while“How long of a walk till another town?” asks Tom. “3 days at the least” answers the lumberjack. Well He should start walking shouldn’t he? 

The lumberjack continues chopping wood and Tom walks away “I have to sleep” he thinks to himself, yeah Tom you sure do. He stops after a while of walking and lays down “Well guess this is where I sleep today” he says to himself and lies down on the ground.

Well what am I going to do? Oh, a dog uh maybe he will eat him and it will be over. No he’s just going to sit there, so how’s your life been doing dog? Mine hasn’t been that good to be honest with you, i don’t enjoy this elf or whatever it is one bit. I am stuck with him until he dies! He does not know how to control his renegade power and so his mana has by its own chosen me to become a part of it. But I refuse, it cannot absorb something that has more power than itself. The same as a summoner cannot summon something stronger then himself or a morpher can’t morph into something many times stronger than himself. The rarest forms of magic are Overlord, Avatar and Renegade, I am one of these and that is why I got outcast. The Old God’s were scared of me. A Avatar can use all the elements at once without a penalty, Renegades bond to spirits and if the spirit likes them or the user has enough magic it’s magic and powers will be added to the user and an Overlord uses a small amount of the Demon King’s power and his voice to bend the will of a mortal being.  


All of a sudden the lumberjack comes up to Tom with an axe and he swings, is it over? No, one of the spirits inside Tom stops the axe with a takeover of the body. He wakes up but has not rested for long, most of his magic hasn’t come back “What’s the meaning of this!” he say’s isn’t it obvious, he just tried to kill you. The man with the axe runs at him and swings. Tom jumps to the side and falls, he has dodged the attack but is now wide open. The lumberjack is quick on his feet and strikes once again this time our elf cannot dodge and even if he casted fortress or a spell of that kind the damage would still be too great. So he casts [Portal] the lumberjack swings, what he didn’t expect was a sharp pain in his back. What was this pain? Well that would be an axe, the portal closes and he feels even greater pain in his wrist. His hand is not there anymore, where did it go? Into his back with his axe. He falls over, dead a dark spirit flows out of his body and after that another spirit this one being a dark color with a evil aura it seems as though the lumberjack was possessed. Our elf realizes one very important thing, he will have to gain more strength, how? No one knows. He continues going forward.

After 5 full days with 2 nights of sleep he comes to a great wall. I’ve been here before this is called the “Holy Wall” build to keep the Charr that were here about 30 years back. The guards yell at Tom “Stop right there creature!” “Creature? Is there someone behind me?” he yells back unknowing of the fact that this statement was aimed at him. “Come here” say the two humans Tom comes to them and they ask “Who are you and what do you want” “I am Tom and to be honest I don’t know” the guards notice the blood from the lumberjack and his obvious tiredness “Seems like you’ve had a very rough day” they say “So do you have a permission to get into the city?” *Again?* Tom thinks to himself “Come to think of it we had gotten a report someone looking a lot like yourself killed 2 guards in a town that’s near here” “Oh that’s horrible who would do that?” says our murderer. While humans are dumb they aren’t that dumb and Tom gets knocked over the head from behind and is knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he wakes up he’s in jail “Oh you’ve woken up?” says the warden overlooking him, a man with black hair “Why did you do it?” he says “Accident” Tom responds “Tried knocking them out, thought I did. Turns out I didn’t” “Huh well what are you green man? I heard some Sylvary are green but you don’t look like a plant” the warden asks, “an Elf” Tom responds. The man starts laughing and sits down. Our elf thinks to himself *well time to cast some spells and get out of here* [Portal] the spell’s broken nothing is cast the cuffs on his hand glow, it absorbed the spell it seems as though they are enchanted with a powerful absorption spell. 

*I’ll just go to sleep* and that he does he lays down on the wooden bed that has been given to him and sleeps. When he wakes up the warden comes to his cell and says “You’ll be staying here for a day more and then you will be put into the arena” “The arena, wait, wait, wait I can’t go to some arena without magic” well then I guess that is the end of our little adventure. “You will be able to use magic of course” even so there will be many powerful people and Tom is going to die. Even Tom himself knows this and that’s why he starts focusing all his magic into his hands. They start to glow a dark blue, the cuffs on his hand start to crack. 

Tom forgot about one thing, the warden, the door to the cell is open and a sword is swung at Tom. He puts his hands up, not in a sign of surrender but to block the sword with the cuffs. A loud sound of steel hitting steel rings through the prison, he then uses his hands and the cuffs as a hammer and smashes into the warden’s stomach but his hands are not made out of steel so it would do nothing to the armor but Tom discharges the mana stored in his hands and the cuffs. An explosion goes off completely destroying the armor and sending the warden into the wall behind him getting knocked out. 

Tom hears the other guards running towards here. He has to do something quickly before they get here, he has not completely broken the cuffs so he cannot cast a spell such as portal and charging mana as before would take too much time. His only option is to run this time charging mana in his legs, the guards are slower than him because of the armor they are wearing. After 30 seconds of charging mana his legs glow a pure black, there’s but one problem in this plan, if he discharges this amount of mana it will break the bones in his leg but he does not have a choice if he doesn’t want to be executed. Ten more seconds have passed. [Holy Burst] a bright light comes from behind, this spell is a high tier holy Area of Effect that burns all non-good aligned beings. Tom has to discharge or he will suffer even more damage than before. A huge magical explosion goes off and Tom flies forward. After a few seconds he hits the door this does not stop his flight as he breaks through the door suffering quite a bit of damage, after another few seconds he slows and falls to the ground, sliding along the floor. But now he is in the open city and tries to stand and at the very least walk away. It will take the paladins a huge amount of time to catch up to him. And he walks, slowly, but walking. 

After minutes of walking he gets to an alley and a place to hide. Now he has time to sort his thoughts and ask an important question *Who could cast that high tier holy spell?* that is a paladin spell and strong paladins could cast a spell of that tier. It is rare that such strong paladins would be in a low level prison such as that. I should explain tiers shouldn’t I? Well there are 10 tiers of spells for each class. Anything beyond a 6th tier spell is uncastable by any mortal being not even the old gods and not even the new gods can cast a spell beyond 8th tier, that is thought to be an unreachable tier of magic.  
[Holy Burst] is a spell of 2nd tier, which is a quite high tier spell user to be stuck in a low level prison. This means that they are holding someone important there. Well that does not matter to Tom for now, right now he has to focus on healing himself. The problem with that is that he doesn’t have any Holy magic and the other is that he has still not removed the absorption cuffs.  


What even are enchantments? Well they are magic placed upon objects by people specialized in this field, enchanters. A skilled enchanter could create anything from a shovel that explodes when touched to a sword that can cut almost anything.  


Anyway back to healing his leg, going to a doctor would be too risky as he could report Tom to the guards. There is a Berserker spell that would help him [Regeneration] but then there’s the problem of the cuffs. After sleeping for almost a full day and then discharging this huge amount mana has almost run him dry. Well while he has this time he can figure out his goal and where he is, somewhere inside the Holy Wall so that must mean he is near the main city of the nation. That elf education is paying off is it not? And his goal is unknown, it might be getting back to Hohenheim but to be honest the High Elf’s would probably just kill him. Oh, Tom stood up, where is he going? No one knows, other than him of course. He’s going back to the prison, maybe he finally lost it.

Of course he does not just walk up to the prison, he notices guards and a single paladin are guarding the door. He comes out of the corner he has been hiding in and cast [Darkness Burst] of course nothing happens other then that the cuffs absorb the spell and that the paladin senses Chaos magic in the vicinity. Tom runs at the guards and the paladin. “There he is!” yells the paladin [Holy Strike] his sword glows a bright white and then runs at our insane elf swinging his sword. A wave of light comes out of the sword flying towards Tom, he ducks and puts his hands with the cuffs facing towards the wave. After a few seconds the wave hits the cuffs, breaking them because of the chaos magic inside. [Teleportation] this is a lower tier berserker spell very similar to [Portal] our elf disappears in a puff of orange smoke. 

He is now in some back alley with no magic. He has to sleep somewhere safe to regenerate mana. He could sleep anywhere but there is a chance of him being attacked, though it is quite low inside the Holy Wall there still is a chance. There is the problem of the pain also, as running with his broken leg hurt a lot and still does. Tom finds only one solution to one of the problems which is being attacked. That is to get onto a roof by the fire exit next to him, and he does exactly that he crawls along the stairs and gets to the roof picking up some boxes and blocking the stairs with them. 

The pain could be a problem but if he does not move his leg he will be ok. And so he goes to sleep, nothing eventful happens while he is asleep. He wakes to a bright day and once he is fully awake and up he cast [Regeneration] his entire body glows orange and then all the light focuses on his leg. This spell accelerates the speed at which the wound is healed many times and costs very little mana, while its effectiveness depends on the severity of the wound it is a very useful spell to know. [Lesser Pain] Tom’s body starts to glow once again and quickly stops, this spell as implied by its name lessers pain by quite a large portion. He walks down the stairs and puts the boxes where they were before and then leaves the roof by the fire exit.

His next goal should be to get into the main city or leave the Holy Wall as quickly as possible as he is right now a wanted criminal. Getting to the main city is probably a very bad idea as the guards and paladins will be there in larger quantities. Once he walks down the stairs he gets out of the alley he thinks about a very important thing that *wait, what now, how will I get out of the nation as a criminal?*. If any guards see him they will alert others and then he is in big trouble in the trouble that gets your head chopped off. Not being able to cast illusion magic is quite a pain in the bum isn’t it? Magic items could fix that but Tom here is a poor bugger, doesn’t even have a penny. Stealing from someone is an option but Tom isn’t a thief is he? He would probably just get caught to be honest with you. Making one is completely out of the question, Tom has nowhere near enough resources OR skill to make one. So what will he do? Well I don’t know, but I am quite interested.

He drops to the ground. “I think I am going crazy with this voice in my head” he says lying on the ground. “Why is this happening to me? Why me? What did I do wrong?” well you DID kill 3 people, though they were self-defense. “Should I just turn myself in? A quick death is all I can ask for at this point” that’s the easy way out isn’t it? Are you so weak to ask for death? Are you so weak you wouldn’t put up a fight? “Probably, I am not some grand hero! I am some dude that fate didn’t like!” well, there you have a goal. “Huh? What are you talking about.” The point is you can hear me which means you are getting closer to absorbing me, which means you are getting stronger. The goal I was talking about is getting revenge on fate, more specifically, the old gods. 

“Who do you think I am? They are monsters!” well it is a long term goal of course. A very long term goal, but in the end it will be worth it. “You don’t even know who I am” I really don’t, so care to tell me? “Huh, well sure, I don’t really remember anything at the start of my life, parents threw me out because of…. You know, green skin, red eyes, they thought I was some kind of demon child. The high elf’s told me it was a rare mutation. I believed them of course, why wouldn’t I. But I am starting to doubt them now”. 

"Well, that’s great and all but I wanted your story not an identity crisis."

“Well, the first thing I remember is waking up in Hohenheim when I was about 5. Everything before that is gone, I don’t remember any of it. And after I hit 10 well I got kicked out of the house. I wanted to die, of course I couldn’t because of the Immortality aura surrounding the whole city".

” Hmm interesting “Like I said I don’t have a grand back story I am just some random dude”

"Well what are you going to do now?"

“Well either I just fight in the arena if they don’t execute me or I somehow get out of the city.” 

"Oh yeah and I am the god of unicorns." 

“Well we shall see”. Tom walks out of the alley. “Why are you commenting my actions?” 

"For the fun of it." 

People look at him weirdly, since he is talking to himself. [Unknowable] a spell that makes the user harder to detect, it is nothing like makes your presence less detectable and it does not cost much mana. He walks and does not see any guards. In fact he does not see anybody. I would assume Tom finds this weird as this is not how cities work. In addition to this he hears an explosion. Smoke rises from the place where the prison is. Tom decides not to investigate and instead runs away. Tom is not paying attention to the way, “What are you-“he bumps into a mountain of a man, well, not a man, a Charr “H-hello” says our covering friend very quietly.

“What did you say little man?” the Charr responds. 

It does not seem to take Tom as a threat or at least a threat very small. Tom starts to run away, most people would call this a “bad move” as the Charr jumps and tackles out running boy. 

“Are you friend or foe?” says the cat man, well I can’t tell Charr genders it may be both. 

“Both? Yeah I would say both. Depends on what you are doing here„ says our idiot. 

“You seem awfully cocky don’t you?” he does but in fact he is not, he is just very bad at speech. “Hey go to hell” says our idiot not realizing he is speaking out loud. 

The Charr bites down [Iron Skin] Tom cannot cast this spell. The one controlling out elf’s body is not in fact himself but instead the legendary berserker and demon hunter, Guts. The reason for this? Tom passed out from fear. The cat bites into iron and while its fangs are strong they are not that strong. [Enhance Strength] his entire body glows. Guts punches the cat in the stomach, knocking its breath out and most likely breaking a few ribs. The cat stands up and stumbles back. 

“Come back kitty” the kitty cannot talk at this moment [Earthquake] this is a much more powerful version of ground smash. Guts punches the ground, the ground starts to shake and a shockwave knocks the cat back quite far. 

“Oh this is as far as I can take it” Toms body falls to the ground as Guts has used to much energy. It would turn bad both for the cat and Tom if it’s still awake. “Ugh that was something” sadly, for probably most of the city the cat is still awake. 

What Guts did there is a [Spirit Takeover] it can only be used once per day for each spirit it allows the spirit to use one half of their original power. Most of the time used as a last fallback option. While not conscious the user of the spirits cannot influence this at all. Tom stands back up with a purple flare in his eyes. 

“YoU HaVE mAdE a MiStaKE” [Hellfire] the entire street they were fighting at erupts into purple fire [/Maximize Magic/, Hand of Darkness] from the ground next to the Charr a huge hand of the same fire around them breaks through the ground and grabs him “IT BURNS!” screams the cat. 

“GOoD” says the demon inside Tom. 

This spell cuts off all connections with magic to the body of the one held in its grasp this means the cat cannot cast any spells, it’s also made of hellfire so it hurts like nothing else. The hand strengthens its grasp. The cat is crushed. A pile of burnt meat and blood, bones and other nasty things fall onto the ground. This is the power of the creator of Chaos magic, Adraxyx the Undying. 

He walks towards the prison where the explosion was a minute ago. Once he arrives he sees many corpses all around and ten Charr in the middle of them all. All of them were surrounding one single Charr, this was obviously the commander. 

“Who are you!” yells the one in the middle “You do not look human!” one of the ones surrounding him adds. [Pillar of Hell] the demon snaps his finger and a pillar of hellfire erupts from the place they are standing. The surrounding ones jump into different directions and the one in the middle simply stands, tanking the force of the spell. The Charr that was standing falls to his knees, spitting out blood and vomiting. 

“Oh? WhAt’s tHIs” says the demon. 

One of the Charr runs at him [Iron Claws] this is a special Charr spell that turns their claws to pure iron, not affecting the weight only hardness. [Darkness Burst] hellfire and pure darkness explodes out of Toms body knocking the cat back and disabling the Iron Claw spell. A second cat comes out from behind and stabs our elf. The cat that was vomiting a few seconds ago takes out a wand from a sack on him bag. The wands top starts to glow. As this happen the purple glow starts to fade from Tom’s eyes. [Annihilation Beam] a beam of fire and lava shoots out of the wand burning the ground as it goes. 

This time after the glow fades no spirit comes out, this time its Tom, and he does not have anywhere near enough power to that beam. So he does the next best thing [Teleportation] he simply teleports out of the way. He is now behind the cat that was using the wand. The Charr that was behind Tom is burned to ash. Tom has no idea what is happening as he has been unconscious for the entire time. The only thing he knows is that these people are trying to kill him. All of the remaining Charr run at him, he cannot do anything, the other spirits do not want to help. He grabs the cat he teleported behind and puts him in a choke lock, he is weakened even so the cat breaks it easily, Tom is stabbed once again. He falls to his knees half dead. The cat he had in a choke hold stabs him in the stomach. Tom falls to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.


	4. Chapter 4

He sees darkness, only black “Isn’t there supposed to be a light or something?” well I guess not, as everything is black “I can offer you a deal” the darkness says “GREAT, now Satan is here” says our elf not realizing that hell does not look like this. “I can give you time for loyalty and servitude” offers the darkness. “Oh yes let me just sign this completely not shady deal” says Tom .“Then you can stay here till reality ends” the darkness responds to Toms dismissive approach, “Sounds great doesn’t it?” it adds. After minutes of silence Tom desperately sighs “Don’t you have like, I don’t know, a ball?” he says “Getting bored already human?” asks the vast nothingness. Tom stands up and starts running, he keeps on running for hours on end, discovering he does not need food or water to survive he runs for days in a single direction. After a few days of running he also starts casting spells as he runs, any spell. After 10 days of this Tom asks “Where do I sign? I accept the deal” the darkness weaves around him like smoke and then he feels pain on his arm as it creates a mark in the shape of a chess piece “Go” says the darkness. 

Tom wakes up in a coffin “Ugh really?” [Teleportation] he teleports out of the coffin and is in the middle of nowhere “Ah, great they didn’t even bury me in a city”. He looks at his arm and sees the chess piece of a rook. He starts walking forward for a few minutes and once again sees the giant Holy Wall “Huh guess they didn’t bother burying me far away” but there is a difference in the wall mainly that it is heavily damaged and half destroyed. “Guess the Charr had fun huh” yes, seems like it. 

Tom walks up to the gate and yells “Anybody home!?” the gate is wide open you imbecile. He walks through the gate and a bunch of humans yell at him “Stop or we are going to have to attack!”

Tom stops and asks “What’s going on here?”. 

“What does it look like?!” answers one of the humans angrily. 

“Seems like you got attacked and lost pretty hard” responds Tom in a cold manner. 

The soldiers grit their teeth and say, “go away or we are going to have to attack” in an angry tone, some of them start to pull out their weapons. 

Tom walks backwards then turns around and just walks away. The guards start walking towards him, he does not understand why as he has done what they asked of him. 

“I walked away what more do you want” says our boy not understanding the definition of away. 

“We meant completely away, you know very far” tell him the guards explaining their meaning. So he does not know WHY he just knows he has to. What will our self-proclaimed hero do? He will climb the wall, as he does not have any other idea other than to climb this 50 meter high wall. That is quite a bad idea as he does not have enough power to climb the wall and even if he did he does not have enough energy to completely climb it. He does it anyway, he says something is the back of his mind tells him to do it, but to be honest I think he has just gone insane from the world of darkness. 

He starts climbing at least he tries to but since the wall is perfectly smooth and he does not have enough power to dig into the wall it seems this plan has failed quite spectacularly and quickly on top of that. Guts could climb the wall but letting him take control comes with a risk, the risk of Tom never awaking again. Something compels him to get to the main city of humanity, this want gets bigger and bigger. But then the guards walk from behind the wall from the gate.

“We said away! Go or we will use force”. Tom is blinded by greed, by the want to get inside, and so he attacks [Teleportation] he appears above the guards and then, [/Maximize Magic/ Giant Fire-Ball] a massive fire ball flies from Tom’s hand impacting the ground in a fiery storm and a loud explosion. Incinerating all of the guards, the explosion throws Tom even farther into the sky. For a second guilt overshadows the want to get inside but quickly disappears. He falls to the ground hard knocking the wind out of him, after a while more guards run out. So our murderer does the only logical thing, he uses a secret technique, running away. After a while of running he meets a wagon and jumps in the back, in the back is fish and he completely covers himself in these fish. The guards run next to the wagon and don’t check it. The man in front of the wagon seems unaffected by Tom jumping into his wagon and the guards running. 

“Why are they chasing you boy?” asks the wagon man, he is quite old so calling Tom boy is acceptable. Tom does not reply as he is still under the influence of whatever is happening. The old man looks at him and then turns away. 

“So you want to go anywhere young man or are you just going to lay there? If you aren’t going to answer again I am just going to go to the main city” he says after turning away. So Tom doesn’t answer I mean he will get what he wants if he does not answer. So the man goes inside the walls, shows some guards his permit, they should check his cargo but they are on high alert so they cannot worry about some old man and his fish, because of that they let him through without checking the back of the cart. 

The man gets to his house and says, “I can’t go any further in then this, don’t have a permit, you will have to figure something out”. Toms mind begins to clear, he has not realized what has happened to his mind. 

Once he comes to his senses he instantly asks “Why did you help me?” in an appropriately confused tone, no one would go to such great lengths for someone they have just met.

The old man looks a bit startled and answers “You remind me of a friend, nice guy, called Tam, looked a bit like you just… less green”. 

Tom knows that name from the history books from Hohenheim, Tam was an elf who wanted to become a human and got exiled for it, not much is known about him other than that. Tom has another question though, “What were you doing when I found you?” 

“Just going back to the city nothing unusual.” An understandable answer, Tom has another and last question though. 

“How do I get a permit to get into the deeper city?” the old man says “You have to get a permit for some noble or someone already living there, you can also win one from some tournaments, though I don’t imagine anyone other than the Head of the Paladins to win those” in a very confident tone. 

Tom does not see himself winning these tournaments either, but the old man has not finished talking yet. 

“I think one of those tournaments is taking place a month from now so you should have ample time to train and get ready”. The old man does not know the extent of Tom’s power but even so he knows that the biggest problem for anyone participating in the tournament was the Head Paladin, a powerful paladin said to match even the Holy Hero, though in my opinion he is nowhere near the hero.

This was not the biggest problem for Tom, the problem was his enormous criminal record. If he went anywhere near the arena to sign up some of the paladins would recognize him from the posters and he would be most likely arrested, there was also another problem, he did not have anywhere to live. There was an easy fix for one of the problems, getting a mask would fix the first one, living on the streets for a month though? That is out of the question. He could ask the old man, but wouldn’t that be asking the old man too much? Letting a criminal stay in his home would be suicide. Could he make money someway? The best way would be selling things as getting an actual job would take too much time. Where would he get items to sell? Steal, clear some tomb or dungeon? Who knows, well someone does but Tom sure doesn’t. 

The old man talks again after a few seconds of silence “You probably don’t have a place to stay huh? You can stay in my home” while this is an instant fix it would be very, very bad for the old man if Tom is found and people find out he has been living in his house, execution or a life time in jail would be the most likely punishment for such a crime of accomplice. Sadly this entire decision falls upon our murderer and his trust of not getting caught or his own moral compass. 

After a few more seconds of silence Tom spoke “Where do you even live? I don’t imagine someone of your occupation can support two people, though I don’t really understand this entire money concept, but if you can then sure” well, that has been sorted out surprisingly quickly the problem of the mask is left, mostly the acquisition of it, Tom does not have any money and I doubt the old man has enough to buy one, though maybe he is a secret millionaire, but I heavily doubt that. 

“So shouldn’t we go to your house?” questioned Tom, as standing for such a long time could be dangerous, the fishermen nodded his head and took his caravan and started walking. 

“Could you help me drag this thing boy?” asked the man, of course Tom, while still being quite weak, is far stronger than the old man here, if he was not, the guards wouldn’t need to exist, Tom hops down from the cart and helps the old man with the cart, after just a few short minutes they are met with broken down houses, they are either perfectly cut in half, like if they were cut with the sharpest knife ever made, other times there were chaotic holes all over the houses, the Charr that came here had to be quite powerful to make this much of a mess. Tom was now certainly living in a big part of history. 

A war between the Humans and Charr has been raging on for years but a unit attacking a main city? Unheard of, most of the time its small skirmishes with small loses to both sides, this attack would mean an all out war, this could be very good for Tom as he could make a name for himself out on the battlefield, but enough about that. The old man stops dragging the cart and says “we are here”, Tom stops dragging as well, the old man walks towards a house damaged like all the others, this one has chaotic holes all over it. But unlike many of the other houses many of the holes have been patched up with planks of wood and nails, you could think of the un-patched holes as windows if you really wanted to, the old man takes out a small key out of his pocket points it at the door the key glows and the door opens, while this might seem quite fancy, it is in fact the normal way a key works in this nation, the key is simply enchanted with a tier 1 spell [Unlock] this spell is then tied to a door and can open only that door. 

Once going inside the house the man motions to Tom to come with him. Inside the house it looks quite bland as it has almost no furniture and the walls do not have color, but that is only to be expected. Tom cannot worry about the predicament this old man has, as Tom now has two goals, somehow acquire a mask and train to be strong enough to win the tournament. The first goal is far harder to start, while the second goal is far harder to finish. But maybe, just maybe, these goals can be combined into one. I am certain there are many merchants or nobles looking for bodyguards while traveling, a job like this for the right people could yield quite a hefty sum of money, though he would first have to make a name for himself before the big people would offer him jobs. 

“Old man, where’s some adventures guild or somewhere where I can take jobs at?” asks Tom after hearing my great idea. The old man reaches into a drawer and pulls out a map.

“Just use this it has everything you need” he says. 

Well, Tom’s been getting quite lucky so far, now he should go and sign up for the Adventuring Fellowship, though using his real name would be suicide and Tom, as the loser he is, didn’t have any friends he could borrow names from, and most of the old gods didn’t make their names public, no one knows why, but that’s what happens when you put a god in the mortal realm, they keep secrets. 

There are many things Tom needs answers to, too many to count. As Tom exits the house he thanks the old man, he does not respond back though. As our elf shuts the door behind him it lights up indicating it has locked itself. Tom looks down on the map and sees 3 places circled in red “The guild” he assumes this is the adventuring guild, or at least he hopes so, “The arena” this one is self explanatory, and last “City center”, quite obviously, the center of the city.


End file.
